Love at First Sight Sucks! Or Does it?
by Bella215
Summary: Bella's boyfriend cheats on her n she doesn't know if she can move on. She goes into depression until she meets Edward, the new boy at her school. Will Edward change her mind and win her heart? My first fanfic!
1. Preface

**Love At First Sight Sucks! Or Does It?**

**Okay, well I had trouble getting this to work and I'm sorry about that! I'm new at this so bare with me! This is my first fan fic, and well as you guys can see, I LOVE TWILIGHT!! But, unfortunately, I don't own twilight! =( But it's okay…at least it exists! =) Oh, and btw it's all human! **

* * *

**Preface**

**Bella Point of View**

Can love be trusted ? Can you receive anything from love besides pain? Would it be passion or betrayal ?

Those questions have been longing in my mind for a long time. But can never be answer, dad said it was only trouble, that falling in love brings happiness but also pain and destruction to your soul. I can understand his perspective since my parents got divorce and with that great pain to my dad. I have no idea for I have never been in love.

I just hope that when I do I wont get hurt or choose the wrong person, as for now I'm happy with my dad, friends, family, and Edward my best friend.

* * *

**Ok, well, I fixed it up because most of you had confusion about the preface. The preface was supposed to be in the future, but I guess it wasn't a good idea. Well here is another preface, and I hope it makes it clearer. And this isn't the future, just to let you know. I replaced it with the original one.**

**Special thanks to my Betra Intoxicating Heart**


	2. Dreams or Nightmares

**Okay, well I know it has been a while since I wrote my preface but I finally got the idea. Thanks to imxjustxamazing for the idea! It's a good one! Anyways, here you go. BTW, I don't own Twilight! **

Dreams or Nightmares

Bella's POV

Everything was just so misty. I couldn't see anything except the fog and the sound of the rain pouring on the rocks and trees. I was walking in the woods when I noticed that I was lost. I didn't know what to do. I was getting soaking wet and very cold. I reached a meadow. It was as lovely as ever with the fog out of its way only having the sun hitting its green grass. I was standing in amusement when I noticed Edward. What was he doing here? And why does he look sad? I walked toward him, hoping to find out what was wrong.

"What are you doing here Edward? Why do you look sad?"

"How could you Bella? After all the things I've done for you!" I was in shock. What the heck did I do. I felt guilty and I didn't know why. I just felt like hugging him.

As I tried to hug him, he moved away. He had a very serious look in his face. A face that you would never forget. A face that you would regret making.

He started running, and I tried to run after him but he was so fast. How does he do that?

I tried my best to keep up, trying to avoid the twigs and rocks from preventing me from falling. But I wasn't best at it, so I fell a couple of times staining my pants with grass and mud.

I yelled after Edward to wait up but he wouldn't listen. I felt as if I was running very slow.

"Edward come back! Come back, please!" Somehow I was losing my voice as well and it was hard to call after him.

I ran the fastest I could but I ended up tripping and falling. I landed in more mud, but that didn't matter. It's the fact of how Edward is acting. What was going on? As I looked up at him fading away in the fog, I started to cry. I didn't know what to do. I just layed there staring at the direction my best friend left. As I tried to get up, I heard the sound of an alarm. I was very frightened and I just started running. I ran until everything faded.

I woke up from the sound of my alarm. I was very frightened after I woke from my dream. For once I was grateful of my alarm. I needed to wake up. I looked at the clock and it said 4:30. Ugh. School! I hate going to school. I layed down for a bit, resting my eyes. I realized that I needed to take a shower. I took in a big sigh and got up.

"Well, hopefully this day goes better than others. Which I highly doubt."

I grabbed my clothes that I was going to wear and a towel. I took a warm shower. The warm water calmed me down and woke me up a little bit. As I got out, I dried my hair and body. I put on the clothes and fixed my hair.

My cousin Alice wants to see me with my hair fixed nice because she doesn't want to see me at school with weird looking hair. She gets "embarrassed". She doesn't want to come over here and help me dress up everyday, and neither do I. She goes overboard with the fashion stuff. I'm being serious. Well, at least Edward appreciates how I look. He's a great friend, and buddy! I just couldn't believe my nightmare. Hmmm, as I was finished getting dressed. I went downstairs and got myself an apple to take for lunch. For breakfast, I ate cereal and a banana! Mmm… Good!

Edward always picks me up for school but I didn't feel like seeing him. I didn't want to see his disappointed face. So I called Alice to text Edward that I was going to take a while and that I was going with Alice instead.

"Okay then, Bella. I'll tell him. I'll be there in ten minutes, so be ready."

"Okay Alice, I will."

"Hold on, did you fix your hair?"

"Yes."

"Face?"

"Kind of."

"Hmm, did you dress up nice?"

"Um… yes! No? Maybe. " I started stuttering. Stupid stuttering! I can never lie to Alice. She is so intimidating, yet very fragile and short.

"That says it all! I'll be there to help you." Oh god!

"No it's okay, Alice. We're going to be…"

"Bye Bella!"

Gosh now what? I'm going to be tortured by Alice's make up. This is going to suck! It's going to be as if we were playing dress up and forgot to clean up. I soon as I was finished with my cereal, I sat down watching cartoons like the Flinstones or Scooby Doo. I somehow dozed off again and I didn't know what was going on until I heard the doorbell ring. Oh god. Here comes my little abnoxious, cousin little copy editor.

**Well what do you think? I know it s weird! I just wanted to come up with something interesting at the beginning to start things off. Remember she is not with Derrick yet. That was just the preface. Please review!! Por favor! Please… it means a lot! **


	3. Torture

_Hey Twilighters! Yah well I have some confusion in my story but I think I can manage on fixing it so it can make sense! Tell me what you guys think I should have in the story so that way each person has something to admire! XD Anyways I like to thank my best friend Vanessa aka VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH (Check out her story! Its awesome!!). She's been helping me but also irritating me to keep writing! But thanks anyways bff! You know I love you! 3 I don't own Twilight! Although I wish I did because I want Edward! Ha-ha. Hope you guys like my story! Please review! Review! Review! Thank you._

Torture

"Alice please. We are going to be late!"

"Nonsense Bella. I work really fast plus you can't go to school like that! Its unnatural!"

"Alice, I am unnatural!"

"Yes you are but you're MY unnatural cousin!"

Gosh. She has a good way to put words. She is so perfect. Why couldn't I be perfect?

"C'mon let's get upstairs!"

"Alice!"

"AH AH! No complaining! Now let's get to work!"

She made me sit down on my chair. When I sat down she took out her bag from her purse. It was full of makeup! How the hell am I going to get through this. She first put some powder on my face. I think she said it was foundation but I really didn't care. Then she put on eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

"Alice, not too much! I don't want to look girly."

"Bella stop squirming! I know what I'm doing, so just sit back and relax ok."

"But…"

"No 'buts!'"

"Fine."

When she was finished putting mascara, she put blush. I don't even know why she put blush. I blush all the time. When she was putting on the lipstick, I didn't want to see what color it was. I knew she was going to pick a dark color and it wouldn't make sense fighting it because Alice would win.

"Okay Bella. You're finished!" Finally! I'm out of this torture!

"Go ahead. Look in the mirror!" I hesitated. I took one small step toward the mirror. Then another. As I came to my reflection, one step at a time, I saw a natural person. I didn't have a lot but some makeup. But it was perfect. I smiled by the thought of my reactions.

"You're welcome!" My smile said everything!

"Now let's have you change into these clothes."

Ugh! I took in a big sigh as I grabbed the clothes. I walked into the bathroom and took of the clothes I was wearing. She had me wear a nice, fancy, blue shirt with skinny jeans and flats. As I got out, Alice had gathered her stuff already and was ready to leave.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Well, I don't know. You tell me."

"I think your fabulous! Let's go!"

As we walked downstairs, I tripped on my shoe n almost fell until Alice grabbed me.

"Bella, you really need to watch your step! You can mess up your hair!"

"Does that even matter? Plus, you're just going to have to get used to it!"

"Yes I know! You're so clumsy."

I glared at her.

"Well it's true!"

"Let's just go!"

I turned off the lights and locked the door. I got into Alice's Porche. She is so fancy.

"Let's go to school!"

Alice was singing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I just put my head down until we got to school.

I know it's weird! Just tell what you think… and give me ideas as well! Please Review! It doesn't hurt to just click, type, and click again. I'll try to update sooner, I just have a lot of stuff going on. Thank you!


	4. First Meet

**First Meet**

_Well, it's been hard for me to update. I moved out of my home and we are currently living with my grandma until our old house is fixed, and so I haven't had the time to update, but I found a way to squeeze it in. Lucky for you people who like it and has been bugging me to update… not naming any names, but Vanessa aka Alice (VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH) lol but it's cool! I still love you! Haha best friends for ever…._

_Anyways, here is the next chapter for my story…. _

_BTW, I don't own Twilight in any way! Well maybe in my dreams! Lol jk! _

* * *

_Oh, and I almost forgot. **Here is a conversation I had with my best friend, Vanessa, as many of you guys may know as Valice Cullen. It's pretty funny…but you don't have to read. I just thought it would be nice and funny to share.**_

_**Ok it starts off when we are in Advisory. We don'thave psychology on Fridays. I was really sick. In my grandma's household, all you would hear are bathrooms slamming and vomiting noises. Yes, I know, it's disgusting. Well, I ended up getting sick but I still went to school because Vanessa, here, was attending my school, SECA, for the first time. I know, I know it was a bad thing to do. So in class, I was having these really bad stomach aches…and this is how it started… (Enjoy =D) oh and we also act things out…. She's Alice and I'm Bella… just to make things clearer. (Now you can enjoy! XP)**_

Alice: How bad do you feel do you think you can last the rest of the day or you just simply can't? Why! Try to hold it in be strong Bella! You are supposed to be a strong independent woman! I am disappointed in you Isabella! And stop editing my writing no one is perfect at least I don't trip as often and fall in the stairs. Gosh Bella that is so embarrassing! That hasn't even happened to me, and I hope it never does. And if it does, I hope there is someone there to catch me unlike you!

Bella: Gosh you're evil!!

Alice: I know ha. It's a talent.

Bella: Sure it is!! (SARCASM) I think you just inherited it by….someone!! I don't know who…let's just say Emmett for now. You guys are too playful but you're a lot meaner.

Alice: You think I got it from Emmett?! That dufess! Well your wrong, missy. I am about 40 years older than him, now what! All he can think about are perverted things! At least I have fun and unleash my talent!

Bella: Ok you got me… just leave me alone! Lol not literally. I mean by arguing.

Alice: Well, why don't you just suck it up.

Bella: Again so mean!! Lol you're so evil! This is you face in your head =)

Okay wait maybe not...! I don't want to get myself beaten.

Alice: You see I get you pissed off and I'm smart. That means I am the whole package, Isabella!

Bella: Don't call me that! And sure you are! What makes you say that?

Alice: I have the talent of annoying you, pissing you off, winning all the time, making you do things you don't want too, caring for you, and being your best friend when you need me.

Bella: Aw how sweet of you… THINKS IN HEAD: what if she's trying to trick me… hmmm no I'm not going to fall for it! I got her.

No you're lying! You always do this to me… you little evil pixie. Well guess what I'm not falling for it. Ha! I'm not falling for it! Lol

Alice: Edward read your mind!!! How can I lie to you in that if I just said something good and bad about myself, Klutz.

Bella: See what I mean.

Alice: It's a fact. You are a klutz. We don't mind, we think it's a talent. It's charming and endearing.

Bella: Oh yah thanks!! (SARCASM) EDWARD!!! Why did you tell her!! See what she's going to do to me now…

--Question out of the ordinary—who's going to be Edward? Lol never mind

Time to leave class.

**Here's the New chapter:**

**Here is the chapter the one above was just something for fun Vanessa and I wrote at school.**

**New Meet**

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure how long the ride was. I just focused on my imagination. That was one part of my personality that I have. I have a good imagination. I've been having it since I was a little girl. It was something I admired the most about me. As I dozed off, leaving the importance of time pass by without using it for the good of it, I was disturbed by Alice's chant as we arrived at school.

"Bella, we're here now! Come on!"

Alice is always so jumpy and energetic! She makes me laugh all the time, but she does get annoying sometimes.

I just groaned by the thought that we were at school now.

As I got out of the 'fancy' car, I saw Edward walking towards us. He had a big smile on his face. A smile that glowed with happiness. It was those types of smiles that said so much about a person.

"Hey you're finally here," he said as he walked toward us. "I can see that Alice got to you with the fashion stuff."

"Yah she did." I assured as I looked at Alice and glared at her.

"What? It's not my fault she doesn't dress up nice!" She exclaimed.

"Why are you hating on my clothes?" I asked obviously irritated.

"Bella, you know I love you." That stopped my anger she is just so tiny and sweet-"but you know I always win!" She announced. There went my sweet angel and the little devil came out of her. Evil pixie.

She gave me a small smirk as she walked towards her boyfriend, Jasper.

Edward laughed at my rant as Alice skipped towards Jasper.

"So, how was your night?" Edward asked.

"Are we really going to talk about my night?" I whined.

"Obviously, your night didn't go well, did it?" he said. He knew me very well. It was like he was able to read my mind.

I shook my head in response.

"Hey it's okay. I will always be here for you, Bella." He said sincerely. He walked up to me and he enveloped me in a hug. I sighed against his chest. This always made me feel better.

"Thanks Edward you don't know how much I needed that." I whispered against his chest.

"Anything to make you feel better, Bella." He whispered back. We stayed their silently in each other's arms. Edward was a really great friend. I didn't deserve him.

"Guys stop being all lovey dovey we need to go to class!"Alice yelled out. I just blushed and let go of Edward. I didn't feel safe or comforted anymore. I gave him a smile as I let go and I made my way toward my first period class.

* * *

I was walking the hallways just before lunch I heard Jessica gossiping, as always I was about to ignore it but something caught my attention.

"Oh my gosh did you see that cute new kid! He's so hot!" A new kid? Isn't it too late to get new people in school? I made my way toward the cafeteria and I walked towards our table. Alice and Edward were already there. Edward was sitting there grinning at me; Alice was just jumping up and down. Probably awaiting Jasper.

"Hi." Edward grinned as I took my spot next to him. I grinned back and I just sat there waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Bella?" Edward asked. I turned around to look at him. Why was I always stunned by his beauty?

"No, not hungry Edward but thank you." Edward frowned and he reached down into his backpack.

"Here I know you love apples."

I could not say no to that he knew me too well.

"Fine you win thanks." His smile dazzled me as he gave me his crooked grin, he can easily be a model.

"Hey Bella did you hear about the new kid? I heard he was sure something to look at." Alice asked me.

"Well, I did hear Jessica gossiping about it. But I haven't seen him yet." I replied.

"Bummer, I really wanted to know what he looked like. I haven't met him yet." Alice said as she reached for her water bottle. I just simply nodded my head slowly and took a bite of my apple.

"What about you Edward?" Alice asked. I turned around to see Edward with a frown across his face.

"Well, I actually did have the pleasure of meeting him. But something about him just doesn't click. I don't like him." Edward whispered.

I turned around to see Alice with a curious expression across her face she bent forward toward Edward so that no one would over hear.

"Why Edward? Is something wrong with him?" She whispered back. She looked anxious, like she knew something; Edward just had a blank expression across his face. His green eyes looked hard and furious. Was he alright?

"Why are you guys whispering?" I whispered in an excited way.

Alice snapped out of her stance and she sat back down.

"Never mind Edward, tell me later okay." Alice replied with a very serious expression. What was with her and Edward? I turned around to see Edward with a hard expression across his face. Was there something very wrong with the new guy?

"Is there something you need to tell me guys?" I whispered in a low voice.

Alice suddenly smiled at me and grinned, "Nope. Nothing Bella it was just curiosity. Everythings alright."

Edward's whole stance turned hard and rigged like he was waiting for something. I didn't believe Alice one bit. Why would Edward turn like that for no reason? I knew I would never win an argument with Alice she always knew how to get around it.

So I just silently nodded my head and I took bites of my apple. There was silence in the table. I was horrified of this because Alice was always happy and giddy. Edward would always smile and give me grins or even try to bribe me into going with him to the music store. But all there was now was silence. I heard voices around me but I blocked them out as I was enveloped in my own thought.

"Bella, Bella, hello, Bella." I heard someone call me and move my shoulder but I didn't react until someone was carrying me.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"Nope, this is so much fun." Edward shouted as he ran with me through the school hallways.

"Edward! Please!" I heard Edward chuckle as he ran down the stairs. I was scared. What if he dropped me.

"Edward. I am not kidding!" I replied in a stern voice.

"I can hear that Bella. But you wouldn't go to the music store with me. So it's payback!" I could hear the smile in his voice. But he had to put me down.

"Edward! Put me down!" He just laughed again and it sounded so beautiful. Sort of like music taken by the wind i know it sounded corny but there wasn't a better way to describe it.

I snapped out of my head when i remembered Edward was carrying me, but I the I heard some sort of arguning.

Then I instantly realized I wasn't in his hands anymore. I was now standing and Edward had his arm around my waist standing me tall.

"She said to leave her alone Edward!" I never in my life heard that voice before. When I looked to see where the voice came from there was a guy I never seen before. He was around Edward's height but a few inches shorter. He was built but not as much as Emmett. He was tan with pearl white teeth and a strong jaw line. He looked incredible.

"Mind your own business Derek." Edward seethed.

"Why? The lady said to leave her alone."

"Listen Derek, don't ever mess with me. I already told you I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was playing around with her."  
"It didn't sound like it." He replied with a furious expression. So he must be the new kid but why was he mad. Edward's grip on me tightened.

"I said to mind your own business." Edward replied. He looked so mad. I never have seen him get like this.

"Just let her go!" Derek walked toward us and he pulled my arm toward him. What was his problem? As he held my arm I felt pain shoot through my arm.

"Derek let her go I was just carrying her! Besides you're hurting her. Let her go!" Edward growled.

That was this new kid's problem? Edward was right.

"Let me go! I was playing around, besides Edward is my best friend. So you should probably mind your own business!" I pulled my hand away from his grip and looked to see him with a shocked expression. I was toward Edward's arms and he just pulled me away.

"Are you alright?" He whispered anxiously as we walked back to the cafeteria. I looked up to see him with a guilty expression across his face.

"Edward, I'm alright no harm done." I replied softly. He still looked guilty. As if it was his fault.

"Edward it's not your fault okay, it was mine for overreacting." I mumbled.

"Bella it was all mine. Don't try to make me feel better." He whispered softly. There was a bench nearby so I pulled him along with me so that we could sit down.

When we walked by the bench I pulled him along with me and I sat down. He sat next me.

"Edward listen I don't like it when you're feeling this way. It wasn't your fault please smile." I gave him a weak smile. He took my hand in his and he gave me his crooked grin that I always loved.

"Okay, Bella but I am sincerely sorry."

"Edward." I whined, "It wasn't your fault."

"Okay, if you insist but Bella I am so sorry." He held my hand tighter and I gripped his back.

"Okay Edward now that you're not blaming yourself let's head back to our table." I grinned.

He took my hand in his, and he flashed me his crooked grin.

* * *

Hey everyone **it's Valice Cullen, Bella215's best friend **she **couldn't upload it so I did it for her **because she's in some very difficult situations right now and She wants to thank everyone for following her alone and she's sorry because she hasn't uploaded in so long. I personally urged her to update because I love this story like all of you. That was another reason why I uploaded the chapter.

**PEACE OUT EVERYONE AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR HER, MAKE HER HAPPY.**

Love, Valice Cullen.


	5. Competition

AN: Hey Twilighters! I know, I know, I'm very behind on my story. But I have a really tight schedule and some bad situations happened to my life. I still have to catch up in my reading on FanFiction… I have so much stuff going on, but I'm hoping it doesn't push me to depression. That is something I'm trying to avoid right now. But here is your next chapter! Enjoy! =) and Review!

Oh, and one quick thing…! Who saw Eclipse...? Please, I want to know! =P

* * *

(Competition)

Derek's Point of View

The moment I walked into this new school, rumors about me burst everywhere. Everywhere I turned, there was always someone talking about me. I didn't want to mention the girls, but it seems as if they were going crazy now that I'm going to this school. I don't blame them. I knew that I was awesome. At my old school back in New York, I really didn't get as much attention. I was the main quarterback and they once nominated me for prom king, even though I was only a freshman. I wasn't allowed to have the position though. But I wouldn't be surprised if I won in my senior year.

I was surprised about the moving situation, though. My father got fired from his job and we weren't able to stay in the house anymore. So we had to move across the state. To Forks, Washington. It's probably the most desolated town. But I liked the fact that it rained almost every day.

As I was headed to the office to get my schedule, I looked over the girls that gossiped about me, the new kid. Most of them were good looking but there was one who caught my interest. She was the one who stood out of every girl at the school. But what brought me down was that she was hugging some guy in the parking lot after getting out of a fancy car with another girl. But I was still going to introduce myself to her. I wanted to know who she was and hopefully, get a chance with her.

The bell rang. It was time to head to first period. I had Pre-Cal. The teacher was boring just like every math teacher I knew. But I know the guy who was hugging the girl I was crushing on is. His name was Edward Cullen. What a fancy name. But then I remembered my name it was much more original and better. What a loser!

After first period, I was on my way to second period when I saw her again. But it seemed like she didn't notice me. She was in her own thought I suppose, until that idiot came an interrupted her.

"How was class?" Edward asked.

"Ok. Boring as usual. How was your class?" she asked.

"Ok. Same as usual." They both laughed.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch. I have to go to history now." she said as she hugged him.

"Alright. See you then." He said after she let go.

What a loser! I just wanted to punch him in the face. I glared him down and that's when he saw me. At first, I thought he was going to come up to me but he didn't. It seemed like he was reading me. Like some kind of mind reader. He gave me a glare as he walked away.

He walked past me as I realized that I wasn't the only guy after her. I realized I had competition in my hands. I knew I would win.

When the bell rang I ran towards my next class which was pretty far from where I was… now I know I shouldn't get distracted when walking out of first period.

"Mr. Braithway, you're late. Would you please explain to us why?" I knew right away I was not going to like this teacher.

* * *

This is just a sneak peak inside of Derek's head. Please don't get mad that she doesn't update this is Valice Cullen I'm a fanfic writer here also, but her life has been pretty complicated. PLease review for her...


End file.
